24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am
Timeframe I'm curious about the first line on the page, that Day 4 takes place 18 months after Day 3. Because if we go by the Season 4 Prequel, we have... 3 Months after Day 3, Jack is fired by Erin Driscoll... 1 year after that Thomas Sherek enters the United States, then it shifts to "Six Hours before Day 4 Begins"... We have no way of telling how much times passes between Sherek's entrance into the US and the six hours before Day 4... I would assume that not much time had passed between Sherek's entrance and Jack/Audrey's meeting in the hotel, being that on the same day Sherek is hiding out at the cleaners (he didn't have much time to secure his own place, etc). Was there a reference to how long Sherek has been in the United States in this episode? If not, I think we have to assume that Day 4 takes place at least 15 months after Day 3, not 18. -- Azure Syaoran 17:58, 6 May 2007 (UTC) : I was under the impression that "18 months" came from official publicity, but if IU information contradicts that, we go with the IU info. I can't remember a specific time reference in S4, but it may have been there. --Proudhug 20:46, 6 May 2007 (UTC) OT The train is bombed in pitch darkness at 7:00am. About 10 minutes later it looks like noon. This, and the transition to night during season 1 are 24's worst examples of going from night to day. In my opinion. Also - Paige called his friend, Chloe - so why did he call from a payphone not to get caught by authorities? On top of that, Jack seems to teleport from the hotel to CTU, as he gets in his car, drives, gets out, and checks into CTU in just under 3 minutes. Not to nag on 24 at all, 'cause I love the show - but it seems their attention to "real-time" isn't as important anymore. Which may by why the phrase "events occur in real time" never appears during this season. --JPizzle1122 03:09, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :Again, not appropriate discussion. Take it to a message board. - Xtreme680 03:45, 30 June 2006 (UTC) In the "Background Information and Notes" section, there's a note reading, "Throughout the season, Shohreh Aghdashloo receives the "and" credit in the guest cast." I feel like this would be more appropriate on Aghdashloo's page (where it's also included already) instead of on this page. This isn't the page for Season 4 - it's one episode. If she got that distinction in the credits for the whole season and we include it here, then does that mean we have to have it on all the episode guides? Is there a way to re-word it that would sound a little better? -Kapoli 19:56, 5 June 2006 (UTC) A difficult choice to do, I had the same problem when they introduced the character of Peter Weller in Day 5. I feel the best way to give this important credit presentation is to indicate it in the first episode the character appears explaining that he/she will be credited this way for the whole season. -Twenty-four Lille 6 June 2006 Name of the CTU security guard KO'ed by Bauer :I have looked everywhere and unless this is only on one of the stunt guy's pages, I can't find it anywhere.--Gunman6 (talk) 03:45, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Omar henchmen and SS Agents visible in Heller's kidnapping sequence : To save both time, abide by the wiki's rules and save space here, I have uploaded some pics on Flickr. Many of these henchmen seem to resemble Gary Price, Tim Connolly, Henry Kingi, Jr., Sam Ayers and Erik Rondell so if you think you spotted someone, give me a shout: http://www.flickr.com/photos/78661592@N03/sets/72157632540410963/ --Gunman6 (talk) 11:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Andrew Paige stunt double Richard Bucher's Imdb page lists him as doubling Lukas Haas in this episode, and I think it seems to resemble him. Any objections to this being added to the wiki?--Acer4666 (talk) 21:13, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :It has been a while but I definitely agree on this. --William (talk) 13:30, May 22, 2018 (UTC)